


Little Bits of Ignoct

by serenbach



Series: Ignoct Week Entries [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: The little ficlets I wrote for Ignoct week's timed quests:Darkness:Ignis should be used to it by now.Moogles, Cactuars and Tonberries, oh my!:"You can't expect me to believe those are yours!"The Wedding They Deserved:"It's about time."Bonus Birthday Ficlet:"Every year, I wanted nothing more than to make you breakfast. I never thought I’d get the chance again.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**  

 

Ignis was used to the darkness. He moved in it now as easily and naturally as he ever had the light.

He hadn’t needed daylight to recognise Noct. He would know him anywhere.

He certainly hadn’t needed it during the first night they spent together, their last night together, to memorise the change to his features, and the new way that Noct gasped out his name.

Ignis was used to darkness.

But he knew that the warmth of the sunrise on his face would mean the light fading from his world, and he wished they could stay in darkness forever.

 

\---

 

**Moogles, Cactuars and Tonberries, oh my!**

 

Ignis woke with a bit of a jump at the knock at the hotel room door. It wasn’t often that they had the money for separate rooms, although it had truly been a waste to rent four rooms, since Noctis had slipped into his room as soon as they had all called it a night.

Ignis shrugged into his underwear and shirt and cracked open the door, widening it slightly when he saw that it was only Gladio, but not enough for him to notice the soundly slumbering prince in his bed.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Gladio said apologetically, before he took a double-take and his eyes widened.

“Is Noct in there with you?” Gladio whispered, looking at him in shock.

Ignis was too surprised to dissemble. “How did you - ”

“You can’t seriously expect me to believe those are your boxers, Iggy,” Gladio said, raising an eyebrow at the cavorting moogles, cactuars and tonberries printed on the fabric.

“Oh my,” Ignis said faintly.

 

\---

 

**The Wedding They Deserved**  

 

Today had been a long time coming, though Noctis wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Ignis had deserved a long happy life, and Noctis had been in no hurry for him to join him. Then even when he had, they had to wait for Gladio, who seemed stubbornly determined to outlive _everyone_.

But it was finally, finally their wedding day, the day Noct never thought they would be able to have due to position and prophecy. Those things meant little after death, and Noctis could at last declare his love for Ignis in front of all their family and friends and to any of the gods who cared to watch.

Noctis smoothed down his jacket and turned to Luna. “Do I look alright?”

Luna straightened his sash, and nodded approvingly. “You do, although you must realise he would marry you even if you were wearing that moogle cap.”

“I loved that hat,” Noctis said absently, taking a deep breath. “Right, let’s get me married.”

Luna hooked her arm through his. “It’s about time.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra ficlet for Noct's birthday, thanks to [mr-smith-i-need-you](http://mr-smith-i-need-you.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the prompt.

Noct awoke slowly, sunlight across his face.

It was much later than he usually rose these days, being the king of a country under restoration didn’t leave much room for long lie-ins, unfortunately.

Also unfortunately, he was alone in his bed.

He rose with a stretch, shrugged back into his pyjamas and left in search of Ignis. As he walked through the mostly intact royal wing, he realised that it was unusually deserted. No guards, no servants.

If it wasn’t for the delicious smells wafting to him from down the corridor, he would have worried. As it was, he headed into the dining room.

He saw the table laden with all his favourite foods before he saw Ignis, fussing with a cafetiere across the other side of the long table. He’d sat two place settings next to each other, not on either side like he used to sit with his dad, and Noct loved him all the more for it, although he wasn’t sure why he had gone to all the effort.

“What’s the occasion?” Noct asked, and to his surprise, Ignis _jumped._ He must have been really preoccupied not to hear him coming.

“Have you forgotten what day it is?” Ignis asked with a sad sort of laugh once he’d recovered.

Noct blinked at him for a few moments before it sunk in. “Oh.”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, coming around the table and reaching out. Noct took his hand without hesitation.

“I guess… it’s not really mattered the last ten years,” Noct said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“It’s mattered to me,” Ignis said quietly. He didn’t like to talk about Noct’s time in the crystal, and Noct couldn’t blame him. “Every year, I wanted nothing more than to make you breakfast. I never thought I’d get the chance again.”

“Me neither,” Noct admitted. He still wasn’t sure why he’d hadn’t died like Bahamut had promised, but he strongly suspected Luna had something to do with it. He stepped forward and kissed Ignis, not wanting either of them to dwell. “And it looks like you’ve made ten years’ worth of breakfast all in one go!”

Ignis chuckled, and the sombre mood faded. “And it’s going cold,” he pointed out, nudging Noct towards the chair.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Noct asked.

“After your afternoon meetings, Gladio, Prompto and the others have something planned,” Ignis told him.

Noct nodded and he helped himself to pancakes and bacon. “And this morning?”

“I rather thought we could take the morning off together,” Ignis said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Noct grinned. “Sounds perfect to me.”

Ignis put his hand on his knee under the table and squeezed. “Happy birthday, Noct.”


End file.
